Krieger
|related = XA-21 Vagner Visione Autarch Emerus |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = krieger |handlingname = KRIEGER |textlabelname = KRIEGER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Krieger is a two-door concept hypercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on September 12, 2019, during the Krieger Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Krieger is based on the , a hybrid sports car yet to be put into its limited production. The headlights are inspired by the ones found on the . The rear bears resemblance to the . The exhaust seems to be inspired by the one found on the . The Krieger is distinguished by its front lamps, composed of seven lamps and a light strip per side. The two inner ones are turning signals. The front end features large intakes and a carbon-fibre splitter, with the Benefactor emblem centralized on the middle intake. The front bonnet area has a large intake. In the middle section, a twin roof scoop can be seen running towards the engine bay, and two mirror wings supported by dual beams, all finished in carbon fibre. It also has large carbon fibre skirts. At the rear section, the twin exhausts can be seen directly behing the cabin, along with characteristic carbon fins over the rear fenders. The rear end basically consists of the rear lights, rear vents, and carbon diffusers, along with red stripes below the lights. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Krieger can be considered as a great all-around supercar. Not only does it have good top speed and handling, but it also has excellent acceleration and traction, allowing to move quickly after slowing down. The all wheel drive layout also gives good capabilities on roads and off-road environments, but obstacles may be a problem for its stability. Its steering capabilities are generally favorable to take curves and sharp turns, although braking is still recommended for the latter, as it may suffer slight understeer at high speeds. Because of the acceleration and drivetrain, the Krieger is capable of climbing steep hills with ease, having little to no traction loss. The Krieger has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. The Krieger has a mid-rear engine coupled to a 7-speed gearbox in an AWD (20% front, 80% rear) layout. Although the exhausts suggest a V-shaped engine, its exact configuration is unknown, as it has no in-game model. Its engine sound is similar to supercars like the Zentorno, together with a high pitched sound, possibly a variation of the X80 Proto engine sound. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' KriegerWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. Krieger-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot. Krieger-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Krieger on Legendary Motorsport. Krieger-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Krieger on Rockstar Games Social Club. BenefactorKrieger-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Krieger on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. BenefactorKrieger-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Krieger in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Kreiger-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternative badge used in an advert. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $2,875,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (November 2019) event. Trivia General *"Krieger" means "warrior" in German. *The default radio stations for the Krieger is Non-Stop-Pop FM. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class